


We might be older now (but we'll always have each other)

by browneyedgenius



Series: Pets of SHIELD [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluff Bingo 2020, Gen, agents of fluff 2020, little moments, oh let's just pretend all the boxes say philinda, philinda are the best, season 1 ish, what happened to ship bingo?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browneyedgenius/pseuds/browneyedgenius
Summary: Phil and Melinda reminisce about their days back at SHIELD Academy.
Relationships: Could be read as Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Phil Coulson & Melinda May
Series: Pets of SHIELD [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968991
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	We might be older now (but we'll always have each other)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ‘How are you this cute?’

“How are you this cute?” Melinda heard Coulson say, his voice drifting out from behind the closed door of his office. 

Just barely suppressing a smile, May gently pushed open the door and snuck in. 

“Talking to the dog again?”

Coulson visibly jumped, even as Captain wagged his tail enthusiastically. 

“It’s been, what, thirty years? And you still manage to sneak up on me every time,” he said jokingly. 

“Mm, not every time,” she reminded him. “There was that time you almost shot me in the foot as soon as I came in.”

Coulson groaned, pretending to be annoyed. “I thought we’d agreed not to talk about that! And for the last time, I thought you were an intruder!”

“Yes, because intruders were so common back at the super high security SHIELD academies,” said May, rolling her eyes. 

Captain let out an affirmative bark. 

“See? Even Cap agrees with me.”

Coulson’s dramatic gasp elicited a bright laugh from May, reminding him of how she’d been before Bahrain. 

Maybe having her join this Mobile Command Unit was doing her some good after all. 


End file.
